Pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) sheets are widely used for purposes such as protecting surfaces of various objects or obtaining desirable appearances such as decoration. The PSA sheets are also used, for example, as substitutes for paints. Since they have excellent handling properties, their applications are not limited to just paint substitutes, but are expanding. An example of literature disclosing this type of conventional art is Patent Document 1. Patent Documents 2 and 3 are technical literature related to air/vapor-permeable PSA tapes for medical applications.